Clovis Field
by alfred32
Summary: Pacatos moradores de Villa Verde se reúnem pra fazer uma festa quando acontecimentos estranhos começam a acontecer.As luzes,os telefones...Todo meio de comunicação da cidade foi cortado.O que seria isso?Culpa do exército?Coisa do demo?Ou algo pior?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

**

Villa Verde

Em uma cidade pequena não dá pra esconder nada de ninguém.

Mateus, Clovis e Eliana tinham a idéia de fazer uma festa surpresa para Adilsom. Ele merecia, afinal passou em uma vaga concorridíssima para trabalhar na capital. Adilsom sempre foi inteligente. Desde muito cedo tinha uma facilidade sobrenatural de entender tudo o que estava a sua volta. Não era de se admirar que ele houvesse conseguido se formar como melhor da turma no curso de engenharia elétrica, isso com 22 anos.

Em alguma rua da pacata cidade de Villa Verde, Eliana e seu namorado, Clovis, andavam pra cima e pra baixo comprando tudo o que iam precisar para a festa. Eliana estava começando a ficar irritada, pois enquanto suas mãos esftavam ocupadas carregando pesadas sacolas, Clovis ficava entretido com a câmera digital que comprara, há uns dois anos, na promoção. Com certeza ele não estava ajudando.

O casal era jovem, ele tinha 25 e ela 30. Depois de quatro anos juntos o relacionamento deles começava a se desgastar e, agora, ambos procuravam pretexto para acabar com tudo. As brigas eram constantes.

- Por que você não me ajuda aqui? – Pergunta Eliana.

- Estou ocupado. Não está vendo, não?

- Aff! Você já filmou a cidade toda! Quer filmar mais o quê?

De fato, Clovis já havia registrado quase a cidade toda. Ele registrou o pequeno parque da pracinha; a escolinha primária Canto da Felicidade; filmou o bar do seu Zé (local de máxima importância pra festa, por causa dos engradados de cerveja); o hotel abandonado, o campinho de futebol; a locadora "furreca" do seu Gonsalves; a oficina do mecânico Tobias, a padaria de Joaquim, as três pousadas de Vila Verde; a casa do vidente; o cinema Royal (cujos mais recentes filmes são da década de 1980); os quatro mercadinhos; o posto de saúde (que deveria ser chamado de "posto de doença", pois médico de verdade não havia ali); os soldados que, por um motivo misterioso, desde o inicio do mês patrulhavam a cidade; o cemitério Senhora da Luz, as casas humildes dos moradores, a praia...

- Quero que meu irmão se lembre daqui todas as noites quando for pra capital.

- Não acredito que ele vá se importar muito com isso. – Diz Eliana, com uma cara de desdém.

Clovis não deu nenhuma atenção ao que sua namorada dizia. Estava mais preocupado com alguma coisa que acabara de notar na câmera.

- Vem cá. Esse cartão de memória não foi o mesmo que Mateus usou pra filmar a formatura não, né?

- Sei lá.

Clovis apertou desesperadamente vários botões da máquina, temia que o "documentário" que acabara de fazer sobre a cidade houvesse sido gravado em cima do vídeo da formatura de seu irmão. Toma um susto ao ver na tela um monte de gente bêbada dançando. Seus temores foram confirmados. Aquele cartão de memória foi o que Mateus usou para registrar a formatura de Adilsom. Muita coisa se perdeu. – Tomara que meu irmão não note – Pensou Clovis, fazendo uma careta de quem acaba de perceber que fez uma besteira.

- Oi. Matilda!

- Oi.

- Fala alguma coisa pra câmera.

- Falar o quê?

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Deixa uma mensagem pro formando. Sabe como é, tô gravando as mensagens de parabéns de todo mundo. Tipo aqueles depoimentos de casamento, saca?

- Porra, Mateus. – Diz Matilda dando uma risadinha envergonhada. Como ela tem uma pele bem clara, seu rosto não demorava muito de ganhar uma tonalidade avermelhada. Principalmente depois da terceira latinha de cerveja.

- Vai. Deixa de besteira.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Peraê... Pronto?

- Pode começar.

- Adilsom, seja feliz. Tenha boa sorte na sua carreira e... – Matilda faz uma pausa na fala. Sua expressão, antes risonha, era agora substituída por uma com semblante de mais seriedade. – Olha Adilsom... Não queria terminar com você daquele jeito e... Quer dizer... Eu e Fernando... Nós nunca...

- Eita porra! – Clovis arregala os olhos quando percebe que a gravação das mensagens deixadas pelo pessoal na formatura de seu irmão foram quase todas apagadas. Ele sabia que a mensagem de Matilda era a terceira de vinte e seis. Todas as mensagens gravadas posteriormente a dela foram perdidas. – Eliana, diga que fizeram uma cópia dessa zorra, diga.

- Mas essa já é a cópia! Você gravou sem querer em cima do filme original também, lembra? No aniversário de Adolfo.

- Xiii. Fodeu.

* * *

**Preparando a festa**

O senhor Matias nunca teve muitas oportunidades na vida, pois nunca foi muito estudado, parou na quinta série. Com muito esforço Matias conseguiu se tornar dono de uma padaria e nesse emprego ficou, estagnado, dos quarenta até a sua aposentadoria. O velho Matias durante seus setenta anos de vida teve quinze filhos. Três já morreram e a maioria deles está espalhada pelo Brasil a fora. Os únicos que ainda vivem perto dele são os dois mais novos, uma menina de 13 anos, Ana, e um rapaz de 23, Clovis. Desde que sua segunda esposa faleceu Matias se sente solitário. Isso é agravado quando o velho vê pouco a pouco seus filhos se afastando. Cinco anos atrás, quase que o velho não agüenta se despedir de Adilsom, o mais novo filho a se desgarrar, que foi para a capital fazer faculdade.

Hoje é um dia atípico na casa de Matias, pois haverá festa. Adilsom veio passar uma semana na cidade e acabou revelando que conseguiu a vaga de emprego a qual estava correndo atrás. Apesar de já ter contado umas três vezes ao seu pai do que consistia o emprego, o velho não entendeu nada. Mas isso não importava muito para Matias. O importante mesmo era saber que seu filho iria gozar de muito mais sucesso na vida do que ele. Isso trazia felicidade para o velho, mas um pouco de melancolia também, pois alguma coisa dizia a ele que Adilsom ia ficar ainda mais distante da família do que já estava.

A casa de Matias era dividida entre térreo e a parte superior, que era uma varanda. No térreo estavam sendo colocados os quitutes e as mesas aonde o pessoal iria sentar pra conversar. A varanda é onde foi colocado o aparelho de som e onde os convidados ficarão dançando. Quase que como uma discoteca improvisada. O pessoal que arrumava a festa estava trabalhando as pressas, pois tudo teria que estar pronto até, no máximo, às nove da noite. Horário aproximado no qual Adilsom deveria estar voltando pra casa. Neste exato momento ele está sendo levado pelo seu pai por um "passeio turístico" pelas cidades vizinhas de Villa Verde. Isso era só um modo de tapear o rapaz para que quando ele voltasse para a casa do pai seus amigos conseguissem surpreende-lo.

Dentre as pessoas que ajudavam na arrumação estava Mateus. Um jovem moreno de 24 anos que não chegava a ser gordo, mas, apesar da pouca idade, tinha facilidade em concentrar gordura na barriga.

- Mateus, Mateus. – Uma voz feminina chamava pelo nome do rapaz que estava distraído pendurando as bolas de soprar nos cantos das paredes.

- hmmm?

-Olha só quem chegou. – a moça que havia chamado Mateus era Ana. Ela tinha apenas 13 anos, mas já tinha algum corpo. O que chamava atenção dos rapazes da vizinhança. Fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, a menina aponta na direção da porta. Mateus fica surpreso ao ver quem estava entrando por ela.

- Meu Deus! O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Menino! Fala baixo!

Matilda acaba de passar pela porta de entrada da casa. Ela dá um sorriso para umas três pessoas que estavam por ali e, sem ter muito que fazer, se acomoda em uma das muitas cadeiras de plástico espalhadas pela sala. A jovem não estava se sentindo muito confortável, pois tinha a impressão que algumas pessoas a olhavam de um jeito meio estranho. Enquanto ficava ali sentada sem nada pra fazer, Matilda ficava se perguntando se foi mesmo uma boa idéia ter vindo. Mas também, que outra opção ela tinha? Precisava conversar com seu ex-namorado o quanto antes.

Clovis e Eliana acabam de entrar na casa. – Finalmente – Exclama Mateus que já estava ficando preocupado com a demora dos dois.

- Vocês foram fabricar a cerveja, foi? – Pergunta Mateus com cara irritada, enquanto se aproxima do casal.

- A culpa é dele que resolveu filmar a cidade inteira. – Dedura Eliana. – O pior é que o besta filmou em cima da gravação da formatura de Adilsom.

- Hehe. Foi mal.

- "Foi mal"? Diga isso pro seu irmão quando ele chegar.

- Eita. Tô fodido.

- Ô, Mateus. – Diz Eliana, enquanto chama o amigo pro canto. Tentando deixar a conversa o mais discreta possível. – O que Matilda faz aqui?

- Sei lá. Tem gente que não tem semancol mesmo, né véi?

Enquanto isso, na varanda, dois rapazes conversam enquanto ajeitam o aparelho de som. Um deles estava agachado. Tentava colocar os fios no lugar certo para fazer o negócio funcionar. O outro ficava só prestando atenção na luzinha que ficava na frente do aparelho. Sua função era avisar ao outro se ela estava ligada ou não. Até o momento ela estava desligada, revelando assim que o jovem agachado não estava tendo sucesso em sua arrumação.

- Ligou?

- Ainda não.

- Mas que merda!

- Cara, você sabe o que está fazendo?

- Claro. O som do meu tio é parecido com este.

Depois de muito mexer no aparelho ele dá sinal de vida. Porém o resultado obtido não é o desejado. Não sai música das caixas de som, mas sim um irritante som de chiado a toda altura. O pessoal que estava ao redor instintivamente tapa os ouvidos. O jovem que estava de pé então apressadamente aperta o botão de desligar. O alivio agora era geral.

- Que zuada foi essa? – Perguntou o jovem que estava agachado, mas agora se encontrava de pé.

- Não sei. Estava sintonizado em uma rádio. Barulho estranho, não?

- Desisto. Quando Rivailtom chegar eu peço pra ele dar uma olhada nessa zorra aqui.

* * *

**Surpresa!**

Nove da noite. Todo mundo na casa estava ansioso. Matias havia ligado pra Ana cinco minutos atrás. Ele avisou que já estava, com Adilsom, em Villa Verde. O povo então decide apagar todas as luzes da casa. Quando Adilsom abrisse a porta seria surpreendido pelo "mundo" de gente que o esperava. Todos estavam prontos pra dar o "bote" com um grande grito de "surpresa". Eis que a porta da frente é aberta por Adilsom. -SURPRESA!- Assim que Adilsom liga o interruptor da sala todos os que ali estavam escondidos gritam em coro, fazendo com que o jovem quase tenha um ataque do coração.

- Puta merda! – Diz o surpreendido rapaz.

Um monte de gente se amontoa na frente do rapaz. Faziam uma desorganizada fila para dar abraços, beijos e apertos de mão. Queriam dar parabéns a Adilsom pelo sucesso obtido na capital. Enquanto isso acontecia Matias, que entrou logo após seu filho, vai falar com Mateus. Que estava ocupado comendo uma empadinha.

- Então? Tudo certo?

- Mais ou menos.

- Como assim?

-Ta tendo um problema no aparelho de som. Rivailtom ta vendo se consegue consertar a tempo, mas...

- Que porra!- Ao perceber que falou um pouco alto demais, Matias abaixa o tom da voz. - Será que o pessoal daqui não consegue fazer nada direito?!

Na varanda, Rivailtom, um quarentão calvo, tenta colocar o aparelho de som pra funcionar. Do seu lado estava Ana. A moçinha já começava a irritar o coroa perguntando incessantemente se o serviço já estava pronto.

- Já ta bom?

- Não! Mas que... Menina, quando o aparelho estiver bom ele vai tocar uma música.

- Ta... Será que não é o CD, não?

-Impossível. Já testei quatro. O problema é o aparelho. Não consigo entender porque ele teima em fazer esse chiado insuportável.

Enquanto Rivailtom tentava colocar o som pra funcionar, um velho amigo vai passando pela rua da frente da casa. Como Rivailtom estava na varanda, o velho amigo pôde enxergá-lo e, por fim, decidiu falar com ele.

- Riva!

- Diga, véio!

- Que chiado dos infernos é esse?

- Pois é. Acho que esse aparelho já era, viu.

- Pô, cara. Não diga isso não. Minha TV ta fazendo o mesmo barulho esquisito.

- É mesmo?

- É. Até de tardinha estava normal, aí de repente começou a chiadeira.

- Estranho.

- Bom, já que tocaram no assunto. – Falou Ana. – A televisão lá do meu quarto ta com esse barulho chato também.

- Por que você não me avisou disso antes?

-Você não perguntou.

As horas foram passando, agora era quase meia noite. Como misteriosamente nenhum aparelho de som estava funcionando, o pessoal resolveu improvisar chamando uma banda de fundo de garagem que morava ali por perto. Todos estranharam o fato dos aparelhos eletrônicos da banda não estarem funcionando direito. O jeito foi tocar música no violão mesmo.

- O pessoal toca muito bem, né? – Comenta Clovis a uma desconhecida moça bonita que planejava conhecer melhor.

- É.

- O cara de cabelo espetado é meu primo.

- Hmmm.

- Fui eu que ensinei a ele a tocar bateria.

- Legal.

- Ô Clovis! – uma voz feminina muito conhecida surpreende Clovis. – Sujou, dona encrenca chegou. – Pensa Clovis. Enquanto Eliana vai se aproximando, a moça bonita vai saindo de perto de mansinho.

- O que você queria com aquela piriguete?

- Nada. Só tava conversando ué. Não posso mais não?

Pffff! – Xiiiiiiii! – As pessoas da festa expressam seu descontentamento, pois de repente todas as luzes da casa apagaram. Faltou luz. Desesperado, Matias vai correndo em direção da rua. Queria se certificar de que as outras casas da vizinhança também estavam sem energia.

- Mas que merda! Logo hoje! – O velho encosta seu corpo cansado na parede do lado de fora da casa. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e começavam a ficar úmidos. Triste, ele chega à conclusão que tudo o que havia planejado pra aquela noite, que era pra ser inesquecível, deu errado. Infelizmente, Matias não sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir.

Sem saber da situação emocional do seu pai, Clovis vai até o telefone da casa. Pretendia ligar para a companhia elétrica pra perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Infelizmente o telefone estava mudo.

- Ôxe?!

Como o breu era total, o pessoal se virava tentando enxergar com as luzes de seus celulares. Era isso ou ter que ficar quase como um cego.

- Ô, Samanta.

- Que é?

- Cê pode me emprestar seu celular?

- Hmmmm.

- É pra ligar pra companhia elétrica.

- Ta bom, vai.

A contra gosto Samanta entrega seu celular para Clovis. Assim que recebe o aparelho ele faz logo a ligação, mas é surpreendido ao perceber que o celular estava sem sinal. Ele agradece a moça e devolve o celular dela. Depois Clovis anda em direção a um outro amigo seu e faz o mesmo pedido. O celular do amigo também estava sem sinal.

- Tem alguém aí com celular funcionando? – Pergunta Clovis em voz alta, para que todos ao seu redor pudessem ouvir.

- O meu ta funcionando não.

- Nem o meu.

- Nada.

- Vixie!

- Ôxe?!

- Neca.

Nenhum dos celulares da casa estava funcionando. Clovis achou estranho tudo aquilo. No inicio eram só alguns aparelhos eletrônicos que não estavam funcionando direito. Agora estavam sem luz, sem telefone e sem sinal pra celular.

- Isso é coisa do exercito! – Grita um velho que estava sentado em uma cadeira da cozinha. - Nada de bom acontece quando esses fardados filhos de uma égua estão por perto.

- Cala boca, Tião! – Tião tem setenta anos. Era bem magrinho, mas gostava de tirar onda de valente. Passou a ter um pé atrás com o exército brasileiro depois de passar um tempo preso nos tempos da ditadura.

- É coincidência demais pra ser apenas um caso de problema na companhia elétrica ou telefônica. Cortaram deliberadamente nossa luz, nosso telefone e nossos sinais de celular. Cortaram todos os nossos meios de comunicação. Por alguma razão estão tentando nos isolar. – Diz Adilsom. Chamando a atenção de todos. – É. Pode muito bem ser coisa do exército.

Como disse anteriormente. Adilsom é dono de um dom especial. Uma facilidade sobrenatural de entender tudo o que estava a sua volta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Medo

Todos que estavam na casa de Matias pararam pra escutar o que Adilsom dizia. Um estranho silêncio se fazia presente logo depois que o jovem terminou de fazer seu breve comentário. O pessoal estava assustado. A fala do jovem não ajudou muito quanto a isso. Depois de alguns segundos uma série de cochichos começou. Alguns ficaram ainda mais assustados, pois viam sentido no que o rapaz disse, outros achavam que tudo o que Adilsom dizia não passava de insensatez. - A paranóia do velho Tião deve ser contagiosa. – Comentou em voz baixa um barbudo que, apesar da situação adversa, continuava a beber despreocupado sua latinha de cerveja.

As pessoas não sabiam o que fazer. Estava muito escuro dentro da casa, mas a rua estava em situação pior. Temerosos, nenhum dos convidados teve coragem de sair para a rua e voltarem pra suas residências. Preferiram ficar ali. Todos estavam se cagando de medo.

POW!

- Uaaaa! – Um estranho barulho veio de longe fazendo com que alguns dos apavorados convidados gritassem. Os que possuíam a curiosidade mais forte que o medo correram para as janelas na frustrada tentativa de ver o que fazia aquele estranho som. Um esforço inútil. O breu da rua impossibilitava a visão de qualquer coisa.

POW! POW! POW! Os fortes sons de pancada retornaram, no entanto agora eram ritmados. Uma imaginação mais apurada acharia aqueles barulhos parecidos com o som feito pelo caminhar de um gigante. Seguindo esse raciocínio, o gigante deveria estar se aproximando, pois o som das pisadas ficava mais forte. Todos ficaram paralisados. O medo reinava. Alias, todos não. Uma pessoa teve coragem para reagir.

- Credo em cruz! Saiam daí!

Clovis correu em direção das janelas da frente da casa para fechar todas as duas. Também fechou a porta da frente. Queria fazer com que parecesse que a casa estava vazia.

POW! POW! POW! As poucas pessoas que estavam na varanda desceram correndo as escadas e foram parar na sala. Nem o mais curioso deles tinha a coragem de ficar exposto frente ao estranho som.

POW! POW! POW! O barulho estava mais forte do que nunca. Ninguém sabia que coisa era aquela, mas dava pra perceber claramente que ela estava na frente da casa, pois o barulho agora era muito mais alto e mais próximo. O medo fez com que todos ficassem quietos. 17 pessoas, todos os convidados para a festa, estavam se apertando na sala. POW! POW! POW! Não demorou muito para que o ritmado som de pancada fosse se afastando até sumir por completo. O que mais demorou foi para que o estado de choque das pessoas passasse. Somente um minuto depois é que começaram a ter alguma reação. Uma reação extrema.

- É o fim do mundo! O Apocalipse chegou!!

- Cala boca, maluca!

PLAFT! O medo faz as pessoas agirem sem pensar. Isso às vezes é bom, mas não neste caso. Pra conter o pânico da beata, o barbudo que antes expressava tranqüilidade se descontrola e dá um tapa na velha.

- Mas que... – Um dos outros convidados não gostou nada da truculenta reação do barbudo e tomou as dores da beata. Uma boa briga estava para começar. Com direito a socos e chutes bem dados. O caos reinava na casa. Duas pessoas se engalfinhavam, outras choravam, alguns rezavam e ainda tinha aqueles que berravam criativas profecias pessimistas criadas na última hora.

PEM! PEM! PEM! Outro barulho apareceu, mas este vinha de dentro da casa. Todos olharam em pânico para a cozinha, mas logo depois relaxaram (só um pouco), pois notaram que não passava do velho Tião batendo duas tampas de panela com força uma na outra.

- Façam silêncio, cambada de porra! Se quiserem sobreviver até amanhã é melhor ficarem quietos. Pelo jeito já temos perigo de sobra em Villa Verde. Se começarmos a brigar entre nós não teremos a mínima chance de... – Enquanto as pessoas ficavam distraídas com o sermão dado pelo velho Tião, Mateus aproveita para ir até a porta da frente da casa sem ser percebido.

Em um ímpeto de insensata coragem, Mateus abre a porta e vai pra rua. A única coisa que permitia a ele enxergar algo naquele breu era a luz da lanterna de seu celular. Levando-se em conta que a lanterna era de um celular, até que ela era forte. Mesmo assim a iluminação proporcionada por ela ainda era bem fraca pra se ter uma clara visão do que acontecia na rua.

Mateus, com a ajuda do seu celular, tenta olhar para os dois lados da rua. Infelizmente a luz só permitia uma clara visão do que estava a poucos metros a sua frente. Se ele quisesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo ele teria que enfrentar seu medo e adentrar na escuridão. Apesar de nada sensato, Mateus decide continuar sua investigação. Fazendo com que a casa de Matias ficasse cada vez mais distante. Estava tentado em descobrir o que estava acontecendo, pois seu lado jornalista o impelia sempre a isso.

Tem um pessoal que quando chega em determinada idade desata a ter certo prazer em reclamar das coisas. O sermão do velho Tião durou quase dez minutos. Iria durar muito mais, no entanto o pessoal ficou de saco cheio e, de maneira ríspida, o mandaram fechar a matraca. O velho acatou a ordem, mas sob protesto.

As horas foram passando. Agora era três da noite. A casa estava silenciosa. Todos estavam ansiosos para que o amanhecer chegasse logo trazendo com ele a luz do sol que levaria embora aquela tenebrosa escuridão. Infelizmente os minutos demoravam em passar, pois quando estamos assustados costumamos sentir até a passagem dos segundos.

- Cadê Mateus? – Demorou bastante pra alguém se dar conta da ausência do estudante de jornalismo. Esse alguém foi o dono da casa, Matias.

- Sei lá. Não o vejo já tem algum tempo. – Respondeu Clovis. – Mas também nessa escuridão.

- Mateus! Mateus! – Matias começou a gritar alto pra ver se o jovem respondia. Revelando assim sua localização.

- Fala baixo, porra! Quer que aquela coisa volte pra nos pegar? – Diz Rivailtom.

- Ele não ta aqui não. – Diz Ana.

- Como não está aqui? Ninguém some do nada. – Diz Clovis, tentando parecer sensato. No entanto a noite estava tão esquisita que agora o jovem começava a não duvidar de nada. Chegando a conclusão de que, talvez, Mateus pudesse muito bem ter "evaporado".

- Pô, gente. Raciocinem. Se ele sumiu é porque saiu da casa. – Diz Adilsom.

- Mas pra que diabos ele sairia? Nem sabemos que perigos se escondem lá fora. Ele é louco?

- Não. Pior. Ele é jornalista.

**

* * *

**

Anjos e demônios

O medo era tamanho que Mateus tremia mais do que vara verde. Mesmo assim ele tentava manter o controle de suas emoções. O estudante de jornalismo andava pelas escuras ruas de Villa Verde esperando encontrar respostas para o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que a tarefa seria difícil, talvez até impossível. As ruas estavam desertas. Todo mundo parecia que havia se trancado em suas casas. Nem os soldados, que no último mês infestavam as ruas da cidade, estavam à vista. Os únicos seres vivos que andavam nas ruas eram os animais. – Miauuuu – Um simples miado de gato fez com que Mateus tivesse que se segurar pra não berrar de susto. Após raciocinar um pouco e descobrir qual a origem daquele barulho, Mateus ficou bastante irritado e amaldiçoou aquele bicho estúpido.

- Uai! – Os pés de Mateus se chocam em alguma coisa fazendo com que ele fosse de cara ao encontro do chão. O seu celular, sua única fonte de luz, desligou quando caiu longe dele. O jovem ficou bastante temeroso, pois, se a lâmpada quebrasse, ele estaria perdido naquela escuridão. Sem chances de voltar ou seguir em frente.

Mateus começou a tatear o chão com dificuldade, pois ele estava cheio de objetos estranhos. Naquela escuridão não dava pra ver o que era, mas pelo toque dava pra deduzir que eram escombros. Coisas como pedaços de madeira, tijolos e cacos de vidro (o estudante quase fere sua mão em um destes inclusive). Demorou quase cinco minutos para que jovem descobrisse o paradeiro do seu celular. Alivio. Ele estava inteiro. Mateus conseguiu ligar a lâmpada, no entanto ela estava rachada. A luz que já não era lá grande coisa agora estava ainda mais fraca.

- Mais isso agora.

O chão irregular chamou a atenção do jovem. Abaixando o celular, ele conseguiu ver o que era que estava espalhado assim na rua. Tijolos e pedaços de sofás, mesas, eletrônicos... O que ele havia deduzido anteriormente estava correto. A rua estava cheia de escombros. A péssima iluminação dificultava a investigação. Demorou três minutos para Mateus perceber que aquele entulho todo já fora uma casa antes. O medo de Mateus que já não era pouco agora estava ainda maior. – Que tipo de monstro é capaz de fazer algo assim? – A imaginação do jovem começou a ir longe. Coisas que antes eram impensadas, como o fim do mundo ou gigantes, invadiam sua cabeça e se transformavam em teorias. Mateus começa a suar frio, uma forte tontura invade seu ser. Mesmo assim ele persiste adentrando ainda mais nos escombros. O processo é demorado, pois estava quase cego.

Um vulto aparece agachado no meio daquela destruição. Mateus segura a boca para não gritar. Seria um demônio? Um vampiro? Uma assombração? Mateus não duvidava de mais nada. Nem mesmo da existência dos monstros que povoavam seus pesadelos de infância.

- Q-quem está aí? – Aquela voz tremula e assustada relaxou Mateus, pois ele conhecia o dono dela. A "assombração" que estava em cima daqueles entulhos era na verdade Bentinho. O vidente da cidade. Os escombros deveriam ter sido a casa dele.

- Bentinho! Calma, sou eu. Mateus!

- Graças a Deus!

Bentinho correu na direção do estudante de jornalismo com a rapidez de um desesperado. Apesar de já conhecer aquele homem, Mateus se assustou bastante com aquele movimento, pois, devido a péssima iluminação, parecia que uma sombra estava correndo atrás dele para puxá-lo pro inferno. Nessas situações de medo, a imaginação das pessoas costuma voar longe.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Mateus ao vidente. Que estava todo sujo, ferido e bastante ofegante.

- Eu desrespeitei Deus! Não é permitido aos homens utilizar dons não naturais. Magia.

- O quê? – Mateus sempre achou que Bentinho fosse um charlatão, agora já começava a achar que ele sofria das faculdades mentais. O homem enlouquecera de vez.

- O demônio veio me buscar. Ele é gigante. Um forte som metálico anuncia sua chegada. Seus olhos brilham como dois pequenos sóis.

- Bento. Sei que você está com medo, mas...

POW!

A dupla fica em estado de alerta. Já haviam ouvido aquele som antes. POW! POW! POW! POW! Pra piorar o som agora era ritmado. Seria um gigante a caminhar? Bentinho tinha certeza disso, já Mateus não. Mesmo assim ele não queria mais pagar pra ver.

- Corre, caralho, corre! – Apesar de bem debilitado, o velho conseguia correr mais rápido do que Mateus. Isso se devia a grande quantidade de adrenalina que corria em seu sangue. Ele estava em pânico, acreditava mesmo que o demônio tinha vindo à pacata Villa Verde só para apanhá-lo.

POW! POW! POW! POW! O ritmo dos barulhos estava cada vez mais rápido. Se aquilo fosse feito pelo caminhar de um gigante ele deveria estar correndo agora.

- AAAAHH!! – Mateus olhou para trás assustado. Não tinha certeza, mas podia jurar que viu uma enorme mão apanhar o vidente. Estava escuro demais para ter certeza de qualquer coisa. SCKROCKT! Um som de algo esmagado se fez presente. Mateus imaginou que a mão gigante que havia capturado Bento tinha acabado de esmagar o velho.

Eis que duas bolas amarelas, que pareciam dois olhos brilhantes, apareceram na escuridão. Elas estavam uma ao lado da outra, em uma altura enorme. Agora para Mateus a história maluca que o velho acabou de contar parecia ter sentido. Aquilo era demais para ele. Puft! Mateus cai novamente no frio chão da rua. Mas desta vez ele não levanta. Acabou de desmaiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

**

Mulher inconveniente

Quatro e meia da manhã. Falta pouco tempo pro sol aparecer, mas pra quem neste momento estava em Villa Verde mais parecia uma eternidade. Os convidados da frustrada festa da casa do senhor Matias estavam quietos, reflexivos. Afinal eles não tinham muito que fazer.

Próximo à escada que dava acesso a varanda, encostado na parede, estava Clovis. Ele prestava atenção em uma coisa que achava interessante. Ele notara que volta e meia Matilda tentava se aproximar de Adilsom, este por fim só fazia se esquivar da moça. Seu irmão não queria mesmo conversa com sua ex. Duvidas pairavam na cabeça de Clovis ao ver aquela cena. Ele sempre soube que Matilda era louca pelo seu irmão, o fato dela estar ali naquela noite comprovava isso. No entanto uma coisa não fazia sentido. Em uma situação estranha como essa quem iria se preocupar em reatar o namoro com um antigo namorado? Incomodado por não saber a resposta daquela pergunta, Clovis resolveu ir até a moça e ver qual era a dela.

- Matilda? O que tu quer com Adilsom, em?

- É coisa nossa.

- "Nossa" o caralho! Estamos todos incrivelmente fodidos aqui e você amolando meu irmão para ele voltar a namorar com você?! Porra! Se toca, guria!

- Não é nada disso.

- É o quê então.

- Seu irmão corre perigo.

- Puff! Todos nós estamos correndo perigo, se é que não percebeu.

Matilda faz um sorriso amarelo antes de continuar a falar. – Ele corre perigo não por estar em Villa Verde, mas por ser o que é.

- Como assim?

- Qual é, Clovis? Você é o irmão mais achegado dele. Vai me dizer que você nunca desconfiou que ele nunca foi normal?

Clovis não respondeu. Ao invés disso pensou. Ele estava se lembrando de uma história que seu pai, Matias, havia contado a ele já faz alguns anos. Há muito tempo atrás, quando Adilsom devia ter uns 4 ou 5 anos, ele foi levado pra visitar o tio Alencar, que tinha como passatempo dar jeito em televisões quebradas. Certa vez, Alencar estava consertando uma TV, Adilsom estava do seu lado, o menino ficava olhando vidrado pro trabalho do tio, que achava graça no inusitado interesse do moleque. No meio do trabalho, Alencar teve que sair pra ir ao banheiro. Quase enfartou quando, ao voltar do banheiro, percebeu que seu sobrinho tinha acabado de consertar a TV sozinho. Desde muito cedo Adilsom tinha uma facilidade sobrenatural de entender tudo o que estava a sua volta.

- Exatamente. O que você acha que meu irmão é?

- Um...

- UAAAAAHHH!!! – O grito de Ana interrompeu a conversa. Além de deixar o clima naquela casa ainda mais tenso.

- O que foi menina? – Perguntou Clovis.

- Um homem. Tem um homem parado na frente da casa!

- Eu já não falei pra você não ficar na janela, porra?!

Ana estava espionando a rua através das frestas da janela. Ela acreditava ter visto uma figura sinistra parada na frente da casa. Deus benza a visão daquela garota. Depois que Ana fez 12 anos sua visão melhorou muito. Tanto é que ela não tem dificuldade nenhuma em enxergar na escuridão total.

Engolindo em seco. Clovis vai até a rua para assegurar que a menina só estava imaginando coisas. Com a ajuda de uma pequena lanterna, que encontrou faz algumas horas perdida no quarto de seu pai, Adilsom vai para frente da casa para iluminar a rua. Queria mostrar a sua irmã que ela estava imaginando coisas. Conseguiu obter sucesso no que queria fazer. Não havia nada na frente da casa. A pequena Ana aceitou a idéia de que estava deixando sua mente lhe pregar peças. Mas infelizmente esse não era o caso.

**

* * *

**

Onde estou?

Mateus acordou com uma enxaqueca dos infernos. Seus olhos ardiam um pouco, pois eles ainda não estavam adaptados a forte iluminação do local a qual se encontrava. Aquela situação era estranha. Suas roupas haviam sido trocadas. Parecia que haviam lhe dado banho também. Aquilo era muito estranho. Pra piorar a cama na qual estava deitado não pertencia a nenhum quarto, mas sim a uma cela de cadeia. Mateus estava preso. Pra piorar não sabia qual o motivo nem a razão dele estar ali. Olhando para o lado de fora de sua cela, no corredor, Mateus percebeu que não estava sozinho. Alguém também estava preso naquele lugar, só que em uma distante cela. Percebendo a presença de Mateus, o outro prisioneiro se interessa em começar um dialogo. Como os dois estavam um pouco distantes um do outro, para a conversa prosseguir eles teriam que se espremer nas grades e falar um pouco alto.

- Então, novato. O que você faz?

- O que eu faço? Eu não fiz nada! Não sou nenhum criminoso!

- Sim, isso eu sei. Ninguém que está preso aqui é criminoso.

- Está tirando onda com minha cara?

- Não, porra! Só quero saber quais são suas habilidades.

Mateus não entendeu o que o homem da outra cela queria dizer com aquilo. "Quais são suas habilidades?". – Mas que pergunta sem propósito!- Pensou Mateus. – Por acaso isso é uma entrevista de emprego?- Apesar de achar a pergunta estranha, o rapaz a respondeu assim mesmo.

- Bom. Eu estudo jornalismo.

- Ahh. Vá se foder, porra. Vai tirar onda com a cara da tua mãe!

O outro prisioneiro voltou para o fundo da sua cela. Não queria mais conversa. Mateus, seguindo o exemplo do "colega", saiu de perto da grade. O futuro jornalista não conseguia entender o porquê da revolta do homem com sua resposta. – Será que deixei passar alguma coisa? – Pensava Mateus.

**

* * *

**

Quando o capeta bate na sua porta.

Clovis chama seu irmão pra ir com ele até a cozinha. Adilsom então o segue. Fica bem irritado ao perceber que Matilda o esperava por lá. O rapaz entendeu que seu irmão queria que ele conversasse com sua ex.

- O que é isso? Não vai me dizer que agora você quer que eu converse com "essazinha", né? – Ainda bem que estava escuro, pois se não a cara de ódio que Matilda fez seria bem evidente.

- Escuta o que ela tem a dizer. É importante.

- O que é? Vai me dizer que não se roçou com Fernando pela enésima vez?- SLAPT! A moça não agüentou ouvir aquela grosseria e dá um tapa em Adilsom. -Dane-se.- Pensava ela. Já tinha se humilhado demais por aquele homem. Ele que fique por sua própria conta e risco a partir de agora. Andando rápido como uma flecha, a moça foi até a porta da frente da casa e, pra surpresa de todos, foi embora. Alguns tentaram impedi-la de sair. Mas ela corria muito rápida. Além de ninguém ter coragem de ir atrás dela naquela escuridão toda, claro. Se bem que Clovis tentou acompanhar a guria, mas quando saiu da casa ela já tinha sumido de vista.

- Mas que porra, Adilsom!

- O que é? Você é que me traiu se juntando a ela.

- Na boa, você não existe.

Adilsom havia saído da casa. A discussão ocorria no meio da rua. Os dois começariam a brigar ali mesmo.

- Do jeito que tu é cavalo, não é de se estranhar que ela tenha te trocado.

- Seu...

Sock! Pow! Tuf! Os dois irmãos começaram a trocar socos e pontapés ali mesmo, na rua. Pareciam até se esquecer da perigosa situação em que se encontravam. Os convidados, a maioria deles pelo menos, saíram da casa também. Alguns tentavam apartar a briga, mas a maioria só queria estar em uma posição privilegiada para melhor acompanhar a briga.

- UAAAAAAAHHH! – Mais uma vez Ana berra. Chamando a atenção de todos. Mas pra alguma coisa isso serviu. Pelo menos fez com que a briga dos dois irmãos acabasse.

- O que foi, menina? – Perguntou Clovis.

- Eu vi. Eu sei que vi! Tem um homem esquisito na varanda!

Todos olharam pra cima, na direção da varanda. Estava tão escuro que não dava pra ver era nada. Como a menina poderia então identificar uma pessoa ali? De qualquer modo a maioria estava começando a dar credito pra menina. O pessoal ficou assustado.

- Vem cá, meu bem, vem cá.

Eliana, que estava próxima a garota, chegou perto dela e a abraçou para acalmá-la. Eliana era uma das pessoas que achava que a menina estava vendo coisas. Dando um abraço forte na guria, Eliana ficou preocupada, pois percebeu que ela tremia muito. Aquela noite não estava fazendo bem pra menina.

POW! POW! POW! As pancadas ritmadas voltaram. O que for que seja que tivesse assustado o povo momentos atrás estava de volta. –AAAAAHHH! – As 12 pessoas que estavam do lado de fora agora se acotovelaram em um agoniado regresso a casa. Foi um sapeca ia, ia retado. Alguns acabaram ficando com arranhões ou pequenos hematomas. Coisas insignificantes para quem estava nessa situação.

-Fecha tudo, fecha tudo. – A porta da frente foi trancada. Novamente queriam dar a impressão de que a casa estava vazia. Um truque que não ia funcionar novamente devido à algazarra que acabaram de fazer no lado de fora.

POW! POW! POW! O som das batidas estava alto e próximo. A coisa estava novamente na frente da casa, só que desta vez o barulho não foi se afastando. TRUM! Um som de trovão. Um forte clarão iluminou por alguns segundos a sala deixando as pessoas ainda mais assustadas. – É obra do Cão! – Dizia a beata que estava por ali.

CRASH! POW! TRUM! Sons estridentes de batida, trovões e de coisas pesadas se chocando se misturavam aos rápidos brilhos de relâmpagos. Parecia que uma batalha épica estava sendo travada na rua.

POW! Todos estavam apreensivos dentro daquela sala, os olhos esbugalhados de todos estavam mirando a parte da frente da casa. POW! O último som de batida chamou ainda mais a atenção. Era muito mais próximo do que qualquer outro ouvido anteriormente. SCRUCTH! Som de alguma coisa sendo esmagada. Silêncio. Os raios, os barulhos. Tudo sumiu. Parecia que a rua estava em paz. Eu disse "parecia".

Alguma coisa estava caindo na cabeça de Clovis. Ele tentou olhar pra cima para ver o que era, mas naquela escuridão toda não conseguiu identificar nada. Clovis mexe em seu cabelo. Sua mão estava suja. Ele então percebe que um pozinho estranho estava "chovendo" em seus cabelos. O pó na verdade era pedaço de reboco de parede. O teto estava rachando.

POW! O último impacto aconteceu no teto da casa. O teto não resiste e cai. Pedaços enormes de reboco e tijolo começam a cair dentro da sala. Algumas pessoas são soterradas, algumas delas morrem. Os que conseguiram se proteger indo para a cozinha saíram intactos. Essas pessoas foram Clovis, Ana e mais uns três ou quatro gatos pingados.

Através da enorme broca feita no teto da casa uma mão colossal entra e apanha um convidado. – AAAAAHHHH! – Rivailtom grita. Foi pego pela monstruosidade. SCRUCTH!. Rivailtom acaba tendo uma morte terrível.

POW! POW! POW! O som das pisadas agora ia se afastando. O colosso estava indo embora. Ele deixou para trás um cenário de destruição, morte e dor. Clovis olhava para a sala desesperado. Sua namorada e seu pai não haviam conseguido fugir para a cozinha. Estão soterrados, talvez até mortos. Adilsom também não estava ali. Clovis deduziu então que ele estava na mesma situação, no entanto ele não estava. O garoto prodígio estava na rua. Interessado em entender algo que lhe chamou atenção.

Cinco horas da manhã. O céu começava a ficar iluminado. As ruas não estavam mais assim tão escuras. Do lado de fora da casa, Adilsom olha para dois defuntos. Ambos parecendo que haviam sido esmagados. Estavam jogados no meio da estrada, como lixo. Apesar da aparência dos cadáveres estarem horrenda, dava pra perceber que aqueles amontoados de carnes e ossos já foram homens um dia. Um deles Adilsom percebeu, pela roupa, que era Rivailtom, o outro ele não sabia identificar quem era. Com certeza não foi um dos convidados da festa. O que fazia aqui então?

Usando sua habilidade sobrenatural de entender tudo o que estava a sua volta, Adilsom chega à conclusão que este cadáver poderia muito bem ser a do homem misterioso que tinha assustado Aninha duas vezes naquela noite. Adilsom se agacha e fica bem próximo do cadáver. O cérebro do homem estava exposto, mas Adilsom não tinha asco. Ao contrário, ficou interessado em entender como aquele cérebro funcionava. Alguma coisa dizia que aquele cucurute não era de uma pessoa normal.

Sem se fazer de rogado, Adilsom mete a mão no cérebro jogado na estrada e começa a prestar atenção nele. O seu dom sobrenatural começava a agir. Era quase como uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que ia juntando as peças de quebra cabeças impossíveis de um humano normal entender. Não havia nada na Terra que Adilsom não fosse capaz de entender. Esse era seu dom.

- Mão Gigante? Pertencem a um gigante. Céu não parecia estar propenso a tempestades. Os raios não eram naturais? O gigante fez os raios? Sons com certo ritmo. Briga? Embate? Quem enfrentou o gigante? Raios? Pra quê um gigante precisa soltar raios? Não bastaria esmagar as pessoas com seu tamanho? Raios? Raios? Não foram feitos pelo gigante. Artificiais. Humano. Humano que solta raios. Esse humano soltava raios?

A voz na cabeça de Adilsom estava trabalhando como nunca. Em poucos minutos ele entenderia tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Deus? Anjo? Sobrenatural? Algo como eu? Dom? Poderes? De onde?

Adilsom demorou cerca de três minutos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Algo que nunca aconteceu antes. Geralmente ele entendia tudo em uma velocidade de milésimos de segundos. Esse problema era um desafio para sua mente avançada.

- Gene? Poderes genéticos? Cérebro? Ativar poderes. X? Fator X? Mutação genética? Aleatória? Impossível! O que estava fazendo aqui? Não parecia preocupado com a festa. Gigante andando pela cidade? Andando? Procurando? Caçando! O que estava fazendo aqui? Poderes? Ana vê um homem perto da casa. Na frente da casa. Na varanda. Vigiando? Espionando? Brigou com o gigante. Defendendo? Protegendo alguém do gigante? Quem? Não conhecia ninguém da festa. Por que se interessaria em proteger alguém? Caçado? Caça as bruxas. Bruxas se protegem. Ele protegia um igual? Ele protegia um igual.

Adilsom já sabia o que aquele homem e o gigante estavam fazendo na cidade. Agora ele iria descobrir que seu dom de entender tudo o que estava a sua volta era ainda maior do que ele imaginava.

- Elétrico? Dons genéticos? Controle. Ativados. Comando cerebral. Área do cérebro responsável. Enzimas. Hormônios. RNA. DNA. Entendi como se faz.

TRUM! Adilsom apontou sua mão para uma latinha de cerveja que estava jogada no chão. Prontamente um relâmpago saiu de seus dedos e carbonizou a latinha. Adilsom agora era capaz de controlar eletricidade. Tinha adquirido um novo dom. Na verdade não foi bem assim. Adquirido. Na verdade ele entendeu como o defunto fazia para poder usá-lo. O que na pratica era a mesma coisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

Isso não é feitiçaria, é biologia.

Mateus não sabia dizer se já tinha amanhecido. Não fazia a mínima idéia qual era a hora. O lugar onde era mantido cativo não possuía janelas e, muito menos, relógios. Apesar disso a prisão estava muito longe de ser desconfortável. Não era suja e amarrotada de gente como a maioria das detenções nacionais. Era até bem confortável, levando-se em conta que era uma cadeia. Mateus não sabia identificar de que material eram feitas àquelas grades prateadas e aquela parede tão alvinha. Eram bem futurísticas. Mateus podia jurar que aquele lugar foi tirado de algum filme de ficção cientifica. A única coisa que mais se assemelhava ao normal eram as privadas e as camas que cada cela continha.

A porta do final do corredor, na qual Mateus não sabia aonde ia dar, foi aberta. Dois militares adentraram. Carregavam uma jovem que não devia ter mais de dezesseis. Eles a levaram até a cela que ficava a frente da de Mateus e a jogaram lá dentro com certa brutalidade.

Mateus estava tão nervoso com sua situação que nem ligou pra menina. Tentou chamar a atenção dos soldados esbravejando perguntas do tipo "o que estou fazendo aqui", "do que sou acusado", "qual o meu crime"... Os militares nem olharam para o rosto do infeliz, o ignoraram e foram embora como se ele não existisse. – Mas que porra é essa? – Reclama Mateus logo após a porta do final do corredor ser novamente trancada.

- Você é abestalhado, é?

- Que massa! Você ainda vive? – Responde Mateus em tom irônico, falando com o preso que dialogava com ele horas atrás.

- Hehehe. Esses milicos nos odeiam tanto que nem querem olhar pra nossa cara. Deus tenha pena de nós. Quando eles pegam um de nós...

- "Nós"? Que "nós"? Não tem nenhum "nós" aqui! Não sou bandido!

- Claro que não é, mas eu já não disse...

Planc! Irritado, Mateus dá uma bicuda na grade. Aquilo tudo era surreal demais para ele compreender. Primeiro foi o demônio gigante com olhos amarelos, agora uma cadeia militar que mais parecia ter saído de um filme do George Lucas. Sem ter muito que fazer, Mateus vai se sentar na cama da sua cela. Seus olhos, pela primeira vez, pareciam ter notado a presença da menina que foi jogada na cela da frente. Ele ficou lá, sentado, paradão, com os olhos vidrados na menina. Tava tentando entender aquela situação. Eis que ele para de fazer o que fazia, pois sente uma forte necessidade de coçar seus olhos. Como alguém faz quando acha que está vendo o que não devia. Natural, afinal Mateus tinha a impressão que a pele da guria tinha ficado azul de repente.

- Porra essa, véi?!

- Que foi?

- A menina!!

- Que tem a menina?

- Ela ta azul, véi!! Ó PÁ LÁ, VÉI!!!

- Sim? O que tem de mais?

- "O que tem de mais"? Ela ta mais azul do que... Sei lá... Ela ta azul, véi!!

- Acho que ela é mais uma daquelas metamorfas. Deve ter desenvolvido seus poderes a pouco tempo.

- O quê?

- Metamorfa. Ela muda de forma? Saca?

- Muda de forma? Mas que bruxaria é essa?

- Bruxaria? Hahahaha. Bruxaria não tem nada a ver com isso ela é uma de nós, uma... Peraê? É sério isso?

- Sério o quê?

- Você não sabe o que ela... O que nós somos?

- Que "nós"? Não tenho nada a ver com essa loucura!

- Ah meu Deus... Você é latente.

* * *

**O que sobrou depois do vendaval.**

Onze da manhã, finalmente a luz do sol apareceu, mas, ao contrário do que os apavorados villa verdenses esperavam, ele não trouxe paz. Ele levou o medo embora, mas trouxe consigo um sentimento igualmente ruim, ou talvez pior. O sol mostrou aos habitantes da cidade tudo o que eles haviam perdido. Casas, famílias, amigos. A cidade parecia uma zona de guerra. Muito foi destruído e muitos morreram na noite mais esquisita que a pacata cidade já enfrentou. O jeito agora era contar os mortos e tratar dos feridos.

Clovis ainda estava meio em estado de choque. Sua namorada, Eliana, e seu pai, Mateus, foram encontrados embaixo dos escombros. Ambos falecidos. Adilsom, seu irmão, e Mateus, um dos seus melhores amigos, desapareceram. Tudo o que lhe restou foi sua pequena, e agora emocionalmente tão frágil, irmã caçula, a pequena Aninha. Os dois irmãos estavam no posto de saúde da cidade, recebendo os cuidados médicos. Tão misteriosamente como foi embora eles voltaram. A luz, a linha telefônica, o sinal para celular... O sol trouxe os meios de comunicação de volta. Foi com eles que os moradores chamaram ajuda de fora. Estranhamente, a ajuda militar chegou em grande quantidade e rápida demais. Como se já estivessem prevendo aquela situação. Ninguém sabia explicar também onde estava o exército durante a noite anterior. No entanto, os villa verdenses estavam tão desesperados que nem pararam para fazer tais perguntas e foram logo aceitando a ajuda de bom grado. Isso é, pelo menos um villa verdense ficou com pé atrás. O velho Tião, que milagrosamente sobreviveu ao desmoronamento na casa do agora falecido Matias. – A culpa é do exercito! – Dizia o velho a quem quisesse ouvir. Mas, como sempre, ninguém dava muita importância ao que dizia.

Adilsom estava se afastando da cidade. Andando a pé pela BR, estava praticamente no meio do nada. Além do asfalto da estrada, só havia mato pra tudo que era lado. Alias, isso era a falsa impressão que qualquer um teria estando na situação em que ele se encontrava. Mas, Adilsom não era qualquer um. Ele entendia das coisas.

O garoto prodígio se embrenha no mato e segue em linha reta por mais ou menos meia hora até ficar de frente a uma pequena montanha. Chegando lá, ele senta no chão, encostado em uma árvore, e passa a olhar fixamente para o nada. Fica ali, imóvel. Parecia esperar que algo acontecesse. VRUUUUUUUUUM!!! Um som metálico é escutado por Adilsom. Ele sorri. Um sorriso macabro. Sorriso esse que ele sempre faz quando consegue algo que deseja muito. O jovem olha pra cima, pro topo da montanha e nota que ela, estranhamente, estava se partindo ao meio. Na verdade ela estava era se abrindo. Aquilo não era uma montanha, mas sim um complexo e ultra-avançado centro militar disfarçado.

Mais uma vez o dom de Adilsom foi desafiado. Levou vinte minutos para ele entender o que era o colosso gigante. Sua mente o havia lembrado de várias coisas que havia lido. Lendas urbanas falando de robôs gigantes, de pessoas especiais, do governo caçando essas pessoas especiais. Um monte de maluquice que ele encontrou na internet e em programas sensacionalistas. Demorou vinte minutos para ele entender que aquelas "maluquices" na verdade eram bem reais. E de que ele fazia parte daquela realidade. Achar o esconderijo foi o mais fácil. Ao analisar o rastro de destruição deixado pelo gigante, Adilsom conseguiu entender como era seu percurso. Percurso esse que sumia repentinamente no meio daquele mato.

Depois que a "montanha" terminou de se abrir, o complexo militar ficou evidente. Até mesmo para alguém que tinha um dom extraordinário como Adilsom aquela visão era fabulosa. Com tecnologia estupidamente avançada, aquele lugar mais parecia saído de um livro de ficção cientifica. Parecia uma nave alienígena. Era surreal demais. Não tinha forma geométrica definida. Adilsom ficou parado, olhando aquilo e sentiu mais feliz do que nunca. Ele já tinha entendido que todos que estavam ali dentro queriam eliminar as pessoas, que como ele, eram especiais. Mesmo assim não sentiu medo. A única coisa que sentia era uma "fome". Uma "fome" de querer entender como tudo aquilo funcionava.

* * *

**Ditadura militar.**

- Clovis! Clovis! – Um homem magro entra no posto de saúde afoito procurando por Clovis. Quando ele encontra o jovem nem para pra respirar, vai logo cuspindo a tragédia. Quase como uma metralhadora.- Matilda! Encontramos Matilda! – Era a mensagem que o magrelo tinha a dizer. Para quem estava preocupado com a moça que "se perdeu na escuridão" durante a noite passada, aquilo poderia soar como boa noticia, mas não era. Clovis entendeu que aquilo não era coisa boa pela cara de pêsames que o magrelo fazia. Com o máximo cuidado que podia ter naquela situação, Clovis pede para sua abalada irmã ficar sentadinha no posto de saúde e esperar por ele, que precisaria sair. A menina fez uma carinha de quem diz não, mas acatou ao pedido do irmão. Que saiu correndo dali seguindo o mensageiro.

O campinho de futebol da cidade, que era bem pequeno e de situação bem precária, ficava a apenas sete casas de distância da antiga casa (que agora é só entulho) do agora falecido Matias. Clovis fez bem em não trazer sua irmã consigo. Afinal, para alguém já tão abalada, ter a visão de um corpo esmagado não é nada legal.

- Meu Deus! O corpo dela estava tão próximo... E nós nem a vimos... Deus... – Lamentava Clovis, em meio a lagrimas.

- Sinto muito, cara.

Clovis sempre foi muito forte. Apesar de ser intimo da jovem, não entrou em desespero ao vê-la assim, em um estado tão deplorável. Talvez isso se deva ao fato dele estar com seus sentimentos já anestesiados depois de presenciar a morte da namorada e do pai.

- E agora? O que vai ser de Villa Verde? – Pergunta o magrelo.

- Não sei. Não sei. – Clovis põe as mãos nos olhos e fica parado por alguns longos segundos. Como se estivesse escondendo, ou prendendo, as lágrimas. – Vou sair daqui. Vou pra capital. Pra casa do meu irmão, Fabrício. – Um pouco antes de soltar essa frase, Clovis tira a mão do rosto. Era incrível, ele estava com um semblante normal, nem parecia que tinha acabado de cair em lagrimas.

- Ah. O carro do seu pai ta funcionando.

- O quê?!

- Ele ta intacto.

Como isso era possível? Só podia ser milagre. No meio daquela catástrofe, com a casa totalmente arruinada. Como é que a garagem... Foi no meio desse raciocínio que Clovis lembrou de um "pequeno" detalhe. O carro de Matias estava na oficina, o passeio que ele fez com Adilsom ontem foi no carro de Adilsom, não no dele.

- Já consertaram?

- Já. Se quiser usar. Mas você vai mesmo abandonar seu povo quando...

- Que porra de "meu povo" nada - Pensou Clovis. Sua responsabilidade era com sua família, mais especificamente falando com a sua irmã. O resto de Villa Verde que se vire. Clovis só precisou de dez minutos de corrida pra chegar na oficina do seu Fabrício. Incrivelmente ela estava intacta, como se não estivesse presente no "vendaval" que arrastou a cidade. Não tinha ninguém na oficina, pois ela estava abandonada. Em uma situação normal era bem capaz de o carro ter sido roubado, mas como todo mundo tava preocupado com a catástrofe, nem mesmo os ladrões pararam pra se interessar nele. Até porque ele já estava bem acabadinho. Mas pelo menos andava. O que era o importante agora.

VRUUUUUMMMMMM!!! Clovis voou baixo com o palio. Alias, ele não voou muito não, porque o carro não agüentava. Mas ele até que andou rapidinho. Chegando no posto de saúde ele leva um senhor susto. Sua irmã havia sumido.

- Mas que... Porra, Ana! Não falei pra você ficar paradinha aqui! Mas que... – Clovis falava sozinho, com o sumiço de sua irmã ele entra em desespero e se joga no chão. Ele agüentou passar por todos os desafios daquele dia, mas perder sua irmã, aí já era demais. – Cadê? Onde?

- Os milicos levaram.

- O quê?

- Os milicos. O exercito levou sua irmã. – Desta vez o que o velho Tião dizia já não soava tão paranóico, ao menos não para os ouvidos de Clovis.

- Mas por quê?

- Ora, filho. Repressão militar é sempre igual. Vixie, até parece que voltei aos anos 1970.

- Então está tudo acabado? Nunca mais vou ver minha irmã, é isso?

- Não diga tal asneira, filho. Já escapei da prisão militar, mas vezes do que seu pai teve filhos. Não a milico maior que mim não, filho.

Clovis não dava muita garantia pro que o velho Tião dizia. Talvez isso fosse verdade uns trinta anos atrás, mas agora... Bom, essa era a única ajuda que Clovis dispunha no momento. As chances eram mínimas, mas era melhor que nada. Bem, pelo menos Tião era "mais experiente". Alias, pensando bem, o problema era esse. Tião era mais "experiente" demais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**

* * *

**

**Dá uma puxada aí, véi! **

O velho Tião pegou Clovis pelo pulso, assim como um vovôzinho faz com um neto, e o levou até sua casa. Estava animado com a idéia de enfrentar o exercito mais uma vez. Clovis, no entanto, não compartilhava do entusiasmo do velho. Ele se perguntava como aquela "múmia ambulante" poderia ser útil para enfrentar soldados e resgatar uma prisioneira cativa.

Durante o trajeto, Tião ia contando a Clovis como foi que a tragédia havia sucedido. Foi algo muito simples, tanto que ninguém havia notado. A pequena Aninha estava cabisbaixa, encostada a parede. Frágil e ingênua. Bastou um soldado pedir cordialmente que ela o acompanhasse que ela o seguiu. Passou-se meia hora e Aninha não havia mais voltado. Tião, desconfiado como sempre, acabou percebendo que havia acabado de presenciar um seqüestro. Os outros vila verdenses que estavam no posto de saúde nem se ligaram. Estavam preocupados demais com seus problemas particulares.

- Por que eles fizeram isso? – Insistia Clovis na pergunta.

- Sei lá. Sua irmã é subversiva?

- Hmmm? Não! Ela sempre foi tão obediente.

- Sei, sei... Ela sabe de algo confidencial então.

- Hmmm? Ela mal sai de casa. Como descobriria algo assim?

- Sei, sei...

A casa do velho Tião era bem pequena e empoeirada. Ele vivia sozinho e não tinha forças para limpá-la com freqüência, assim como também não tinha dinheiro pra pagar uma empregada. O velho levou Clovis até seu minúsculo quartinho e tirou um azulejo solto do lugar, revelando uma caixinha de madeira escondida. O velho abri a tampa da pequena caixa revelando seu conteúdo. Um estranho inalador preto com um X vermelho desenhado.

- Guardei essa gracinha por trinta anos. Estava esperando uma oportunidade para usá-la novamente e mandar uns soldadinhos para puta que pariu... É... Pena que estou velho demais pra isso. Talvez isso seja de melhor serventia para você, rapaz.

- O que é isso?

- Um troço que eu e meus amigos usávamos para enfrentar os apoiadores da ditadura.

- O quê?! Me deixar ligadão não vai me ajudar em nada em salvar minha irmã.

- He he. Você diz isso porque nunca viu alguém usando a Porrada. Essa coisa fazia um sucesso danado na minha época. Ela deixa qualquer um valente como o diabo! Nenhum soldadinho vai ser páreo pra você.

Clovis, não querendo fazer desfeita ao velho, pega o inalador e guarda no bolso. Estava se culpando por ter se iludido e confiado naquele guerrilheiro com data de validade vencida. – Obrigado. Isso vai ajudar muito. – Diz Clovis, com um sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto. Estava sendo irônico, mas o velho estava animado demais pra perceber isso.

- Use a Porrada com sabedoria. O efeito dessa belezinha só dura uma hora e eu não tenho mais nenhuma guardada comigo.

- Ta certo. – Disse Clovis, já de costas pra Tião, estava indo em direção a porta da casa.

Se Clovis antes achava que o velho Tião era louco, agora ele tinha certeza. Pior, além de louco o velho era "ligadão". Deve ter perdido o juízo de tanto inalar essa droga maluca chamada Porrada, achava Clovis. Droga de nome esquisito que ele nunca havia ouvido falar antes. Clovis já começava a duvidar inclusive que os soldados fossem responsáveis pelo desaparecimento de sua querida irmãzinha. Aquele velho chapado culpava os militares por tudo, porque não iria culpá-los disso também?

Já se distanciando da rua onde morava o velho Tião, Clovis encontra um militar a paisana e vai até ele pedir ajuda na busca por sua irmã. Chegando lá, ele explica sua situação. Dizendo que havia deixado sua irmã esperando no pronto socorro e quando voltou ela não estava mais lá. Clovis cuidadosamente omitiu a parte da história em que quase cai na lábia de um velho maluco. Bem, o soldado não precisava saber disso.

O militar ouve toda a história e pede a Clovis um minuto para falar com alguém no celular. O soldado se afasta dele para não ter sua conversa escutada, no entanto, atento como Clovis é, ele acaba ouvindo parte daquela conversa e a achou bastante estranha.

- Encontrei um parente próximo da mutante capturada.

- Sim senhor, afirmativo.

Depois de desligar o celular e guarda-lo no seu bolso, o soldado pega Clovis pelo braço e, como se ele fosse um bandido, o leva até um jipe militar estacionado a poucos metros dali.

- Hei?! O que está fazendo? Me larga!

O soldado ignorava Clovis e continuava a puxá-lo com brutalidade até o carro. Pros olhos de Clovis, Tião agora não parecia mais tão louco assim. Crack! Um soco certeiro no nariz. Utilizando o braço que não havia sido agarrado, Clovis mete um soco bem dado no nariz do milico. Forte o suficiente para quebrá-lo e fazer com que o braço de Clovis que estava sendo agarrado fosse liberado.

O soldado perde alguns preciosos segundos segurando seu nariz com as mãos e xingando tudo que é tipo de nome feio. Clovis aproveita isso para correr o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. O matuto era muito ligeiro. Em poucos minutos já tinha escapado do campo de vista do soldado. O que Clovis não sabia era que o soldado ferido havia ligado para o quartel dando sua descrição física e chamado reforços para capturá-lo.

* * *

**Forças da natureza.**

Sentado na cama da sua cela, Mateus fica ouvindo a explicação do seu colega de prisão tal qual uma criança pequena faz quando ouve uma história fantástica.

- Você ouve falar de nós o tempo todo. Quase sempre que alguém diz ter visto um lobisomem, um anjo ou um alienígena. Todos esses casos nada mais são do que mutantes indiscretos. Estamos no mundo a centenas de anos. Somos Capazes de praticamente tudo. Somos milagres ambulantes.

- Se são tão retados assim, porque o exercito estaria interessado em caçá-los? – Pergunta Mateus.

- Porque nos temem. Os humanos nos tratam como aberrações, como ameaças. Esses primatas são capazes de tudo para nos eliminar. Inclusive deixar uma pequena cidade no escuro para encobrir suas caçadas.

- Aquele gigante...

- Era uma sentinela. A mais potente arma de combate aos mutantes já criada pelo homem.

- Hehe...

- Que foi?

- Tive um amigo... Um conhecido. Ele se dizia vidente e... Ele achava que o gigante era um castigo de Deus enviado pra castigá-lo por ele ter usado "magia".

- Hehehe. Nem todos os mutantes sabem de sua condição. Alguns deles criam teorias bem engraçadas para explicar seus dons fantásticos. Bom, mas até que seu conhecido pode não estar tão errado assim. Até agora ninguém soube explicar como nascemos com esses poderes.

- Meu Deus.... Não posso fazer parte dessa maluquice...

- Se te prenderam aqui de duas uma. Ou você tem parente mutante, ou é um mutante latente. Um de nós que ainda não desenvolveu seus poderes.

- Deve ser a segunda opção. Hmf! Eu saberia se tivesse um parente tão fantástico.

- Saberia mesmo?

- Claro... Ah. Perdão. Estamos conversando há horas e nem perguntei seu nome. Como você se chama?

- Roberto da Costa. Mas pode me chamar de Beto.

- Nome estranho. Você é daqui?

- Sou sim. É que meu pai era mexicano.

-AAAAHHH!!! BOOOM!!!! TRATRATRATRA! A conversa dos prisioneiros foi interrompida pelo som que vinha de fora da ala da prisão, mas precisamente atrás daquela porta que ficava no fim do corredor. A que falei no capítulo anterior. O som era de tiros, explosões e gritos de dor. Como o som ia ficando cada vez mais próximo, a dupla deduziu logo que o que for que seja que estava causando aquilo tudo estava indo na direção do lugar onde estavam.

- Calma, Mateus. Deve ser um irmão mutante que veio nos libertar.

BOOOOM! A porta do final do corredor foi aberta com tanta brutalidade que saiu voando e só foi parar no outro lado.

- Você é da irmandade? – Perguntou Roberto ao homem que adentrou o corredor. Como Mateus estava a uma distancia considerável, ele não conseguiu ver a fisionomia daquele poderoso ser que estava ali presente.

Pow! A cela de Roberto é destrancada com um raio. O mutante cativo fica feliz, pois não agüentava mais aquela situação. Infelizmente a felicidade durou pouco. – O que? O que está fazendo? AAAAHHHHH!!! – Mateus não viu o que aconteceu, mas pelo grito de dor dado por Roberto ele foi capaz de presumir o pior.

Plact! Plact! Mateus tremia cada vez mais a medida que os passos do assassino ia se aproximando. O assassino então se torna visível para Mateus, era Adilsom, um velho amigo que agora estava ensopado de sangue.

- Adilsom? Adilsom o que..?

Adilsom ignorou Mateus, não estava nem um pouco interessado em seu "amigo". Não se preocupava em matá-lo nem em libertá-lo, simplesmente o deixou como encontrou, trancafiado.

- Adilsom? O que está fazendo?

Antes de ir embora, porém, Adilsom mostrou uma brutalidade que Mateus desconhecia. O recém descoberto mutante abre a porta da cela que estava à frente de Mateus, a que prendia uma garota desmaiada, e lá dentro faz outra vitima. Pra piorar, Mateus ainda é testemunha de um ato inumano. Adilsom abre o crânio da guria e analisa friamente o seu cérebro. Depois de algumas espiadelas, Adilsom sai da cela e vai embora como se o que tivesse acabado de fazer fosse algo comum, corriqueiro e sem importância. Mateus fica chocado, se encostando ao canto da cela para ficar o mais longe possível daquela criatura. Depois de alguns minutos, Mateus estava sozinho. Restando apenas dois defuntos como companhia.

* * *

**Inumanos.**

Clovis se esconde dentro de uma casa qualquer que acabara de invadir. Estava assustado, não sabia o que fazer. Sua missão de resgatar sua irmã, que já era difícil, agora parecia impossível. Pois, por algum motivo que ele não sabia a razão, o exercito estava em seu encalço. – Será que algum parente meu é acusado de terrorismo? – Se perguntou o jovem, enquanto se escondia dentro de um dos quartos da casa.

- Clovis! Você está cercado! Saia com as mãos para cima!

A voz veio da frente da casa. Era o exercito. Os malditos meganhas tinham descoberto sua localização. E agora? O que fazer? Como não tinha mais nada a perder, Clovis lembrou-se das palavras do velho Tião. Ele pegou o inalador que estava guardado em seu bolso e ficou analisando por alguns instantes quais seriam os prós e os contras de tomar aquele negócio.

CRASH! Som de janela se quebrando, tinha soldado invadindo pelo fundo da casa. Sem pensar mais nada, Clovis coloca o inalador na boca e absorve o seu conteúdo. O gosto era horrível, mas, por algum motivo que ele não soube explicar no momento, começou a se sentir muito bem.

Pow! Com um chute bem dado, três soldados conseguiram invadir o quarto onde Clovis se escondia. Os soldados eram muito bem treinados. Faziam tudo com rapidez. No entanto, para Clovis eles mais pareciam andar em câmera lenta.

TRATRATRATRA!! Oficialmente falando um militar não pode fuzilar um civil desarmado. No entanto, para esses soldados mutantes não eram gente. Por isso não se fizeram de rogados e sapecaram quase que toda a munição de suas metralhadoras no pobre homem.

No primeiro momento Clovis ficou assustado. No entanto, acalmou-se logo ao perceber que as balas estavam demorando muito a chegar até ele. – Será que o tempo parou? – Pensava Clovis. – Acho que esse negócio está me dando alucinações. Só pode ser isso. – Parecia que o tempo dentro daquele quarto havia parado. Clovis vai até a porta do quarto fazendo a volta para não se chocar com as balas que agora estavam paradas no ar. Chega até perto de um dos soldados e dá uma cutucadinha nele com a palma de sua mão. Queria checar se ele era real ou não. VUUUUUSHHH!!! O tempo no quarto parecia ter voltado a velocidade normal assim que Clovis tocou no soldado. O leve toque de Clovis fez com que o milico fosse arremessado com brutalidade até a parede oposta. POWW!! O impacto foi tão forte que o homem faleceu. Os dois soldados que restaram ficaram assustados. Não tanto quanto o próprio Clovis, pois este não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Um maldito velocista!! – Exclama um dos soldados.

- "Velocista"? – Se pergunta Clovis. O rapaz ainda não tinha entendido a natureza do poder que adquiriu ao tomar a Porrada. Não era o tempo no quarto que havia parado, mas sim ele que estava rápido demais.

Provavelmente aqueles dois soldados já sabiam que seus esforços seriam inúteis. No entanto, tentaram metralhar o rapaz mais uma vez mesmo assim. Novamente, tudo ficou paralisado. Instintivamente Clovis havia acionado sua super-velocidade. Desta vez, porém, Clovis não perdeu tempo tocando nos milicos. Aproveitou a oportunidade para sair dali. Ele cruzou a porta da frente e viu o pequeno exercito que fazia prontidão do lado de fora. Para Clovis parecia que todos estavam imóveis como estatuas. Foi muito fácil para ele sair dali sem ser percebido.

Tião passou a tarde sozinho dentro de sua casa. Ficou ali, quieto em seu quarto, olhando pra caixinha que escondeu durante tanto tempo. Ele sentia um pouco de frustração por não poder tido a oportunidade de usar aquele bendito remédio uma vez mais. Vooooshhhh! O velho sente um vento forte vindo da sala. Era Clovis. O jovem queria tirar algumas dúvidas.

- Que macumba é essa? – Perguntou o garoto mostrando o inalador para Tião.

- Você tomou não foi? Não se sente maravilhosamente bem?

- Sim. É verdade. Mas como...

- Como a Porrada funciona? Quem precisa saber? Um americano trouxe um lote disso pra cá nos anos 1970. Acho que o nome dele era Sublime. John Sublime se não me engano. Foi graças a esse remedinho do capeta que meu grupo de lutadores da liberdade se tornou imbatível. Nossa... Bons tempos aqueles...

- Esse treco não tem nenhum efeito colateral não, né?

- Vicia como o diabo.

- Meu Deus! Tô fodido!

- Você não queria ajuda pra salvar sua irmã? Então, isso era o melhor que eu podia arranjar. Agora suma daqui. Vá depressa. O efeito disso não vai durar muito. Você tem um trabalho a fazer.

VUUUUUUUSSHHHH!! Clovis foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. Deixando pra trás só uma nuvem de poeira que subiu devido a pequena ventania causada pela sua velocidade. Clovis dispunha de pouco tempo para achar sua irmã, apenas quarenta e cinco minutos, no entanto esse curto espaço de tempo para ele agora parecia uma eternidade. Em apenas dez minutos ele conseguiu checar todos os lugares da pequena cidade (casas, escolas, bares, lojas, mercadinhos... Enfim, tudo) em busca de sua irmã. Infelizmente o jovem não encontrou a pequena Aninha em canto nenhum.

Imagine uma cabeça de um metro e meio metálica. Imaginou? Agora imagine essa coisa caindo de uma altura de vinte metros em uma trajetória parabólica. Imaginou o estrago que essa coisa não faria? CRASH! O enorme cabeção robótico cai em cima do telhado de uma casa. Sai esbagaçando casa, rua, carros... Tudo que estava em seu caminho.

Clovis estava a alguns quarteirões de distância, não chegou a ver o objeto caindo, no entanto o forte barulho que fez ao chocar contra a casa chamou sua atenção. Em questão de poucos milésimos de segundos Clovis já tinha chegado ao local do incidente. Ele reconheceu aquela cabeça gigante. Pertencia ao monstro que atacou sua casa na noite passada. Clovis perdeu a aterrissagem do cabeção, mas conseguiu ver o momento do pouso de outra coisa igualmente estranha, um homem voador. Um homem voador que era seu irmão, Adilsom. Ele havia pousado bem na sua frente.

- C-como?

- Como fiz isso? É essa sua pergunta? Hahaha. Meu irmão... Se você fosse capaz de ver o mundo como eu consigo ver agora... As coisas são agora pra mim tão claras...

- Adilsom, nossa irmã desapareceu. Aninha. Nós precisamos encontrá-la.

- Ah meu irmão, Aninha não é importante.

- O quê?

- Pra que se importar com alguém cujo fim todo mundo já sabe qual será? Os humanos não são importantes. Suas vidas são vãs e inúteis. Nenhum deles faz a menor falta.

- Hmmm?

- Só o futuro importa. Só pessoas como eu, os mutantes, importam. Sinto muito, irmão. Agradeço por todo esse tempo feliz que passamos junto, mas você não faz parte desse futuro.

Adilsom aponta sua mão direita para Clovis e dispara um raio elétrico em sua direção. Ele enxerga seu irmão desaparecer e, então, presume que ele havia sido evaporado pelo seu golpe. No entanto o que ele não sabia é que Clovis, com sua recém adquirida super velocidade, conseguiu desviar do ataque milésimos de segundos antes de ser atingido. Escapando ileso da investida.

Novamente, para a perspectiva de Clovis, o mundo havia paralisado. Clovis raciocinou um pouco, nesse estado um simples toque fez com que o soldado voasse contra a parede, o que um soco com toda a força então não faria?

Vuuuuushhhh! POW! O soco foi realmente muito forte. Bem mais forte do que o esperado. Adilsom voou longe, atravessou uma casa inteira e só foi parar no outro lado, na rua do fundo. Clovis ficou impressionado com o estrago, mais ainda com o rastro de sangue deixado no local.

- Irmão! Irmão!

Clovis corre em direção ao corpo caído de Adilsom. Seu irmão ainda não estava morto, mas estava quase lá. O soco de Clovis provocou um rombo na barriga do irmão. Ele não iria agüentar muito tempo.

- Haha. C-Clovis? Você é um mutante também? – Perguntou Adilsom estatelado no chão. Sangrando pela boca.

- Mutante? Eu nem sei o que é isso. Só tomei uma parada esquisita que o velho Tião havia me dado. – Disse Clovis, com seus olhos já marejados em lágrimas.

- Entendo. Você não é um de nós, então. – Decepcionado, Adilsom recosta sua cabeça no asfalto e fica ali, parado, encarando o nada. De repente seus olhos param. Ficam imóveis e arregalados. Ele havia morrido.

- Nãoooo! Me perdoa, irmão!

Clovis tomou a Porrada esperando que ela lhe ajudasse a encontrar um ente querido, ao invés disso ela o ajudou a perder outro. O pai, a namorada e dois irmãos. Clovis perdeu muito naqueles dois dias. Dois dias que deviam ser de festa, mas que se transformaram nos piores de sua vida.

* * *

**O demônio alado. **

Aninha nunca foi perigosa, nem mesmo quando seus poderes mutantes ativaram. Tanto é que ninguém percebeu quando isso aconteceu, nem mesmo ela. Aninha tem o poder de enxergar sob qualquer circunstancia o que quiser, na escuridão total ou na luz intensa, perto ou longe. Até mesmo através de paredes, mas pra isso ela vai precisar de um pouco mais de treino

Nesse exato momento a chorosa Aninha está sendo levada sob custodia em um camburão militar. Por ser frágil e não oferecer perigo a ninguém, ela não está em uma unidade de contenção especial para prisioneiros super poderosos. Simples algemas normais eram mais do que suficientes.

Cabisbaixa, ela ficava chorando na parte de trás do camburão enquanto dois soldados ficavam na frente, um na parte do carona e outro dirigindo o veiculo. Os dois conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. Música, futebol, cinema... Faziam tudo menos conversar com a detenta. Eles pareciam não se compadecer pela situação da menina. Eles eram frios, cruéis, experientes e bem treinados, o orgulho do exercito nacional de contenção a mutantes.

Truckt! O camburão chacoalhou. A primeira vez os soldados ignoraram, mas a segunda foi mais violenta. Truckt!Truckt! – O que foi isso? – Perguntou o que estava no banco de carona. – Não sei. – O camburão levantou no ar, parecia que estava sendo erguido por uma força invisível. Assustada, Aninha berrou o mais forte que seus pulmões permitiam.

Crackt! O teto do veiculo é brutalmente arrancado por uma força invisível. Os soldados, antes frios, agora estavam em pânico. E tinham bons motivos para isso. A força invisível os pegou pela cintura e os ergueu no ar, depois os arremessou como se fossem lixo. Ambos morreram na queda.

Assustada, Aninha olhava pra cima esperando que alguma criatura demoníaca a pegasse e fizesse qualquer crueldade com ela. Ao invés disso, ela vê outra coisa. Um homem já idoso voando vestido com uma roupa vermelha e uma capa roxa. Logo que o viu ela imaginou se tratar do diabo em pessoa, no entanto estranhou o fato dele estender sua mão e lhe falar de modo tão carinhoso. Aninha sabia um pouco de inglês, logo entendeu na hora o que o velho de voz forte lhe dizia.

- Join us to Brotherhood!!

* * *

**Fim.**


End file.
